Land of Wind
The Land of Wind is one of the more prominent countries in the series. It is located to the south-west of the Land of Fireand borders the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. Its government leader is the Wind Daimyō. The country covers a vast realm, but that realm is significantly composed of deserts and thus has little productivity.1Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it has a large population. Although they have warred with each other in the past, the Land of Wind is now on good terms with the Land of Fire, with a great deal of trade going on between the two countries. One Tails Veil stops running after 5 minutes. 'I don't actually know where to go' he thought to himself 'Maybe someone at the Sand Village will have some idea where the one-tails is.' Veil turns around and starts running back to the Leaf Village as he has to take a different path to get to the sand. Riley Timonds: What to do, what to do...I don't know where this is, I should probably get a map or something... Riley Timonds buys a map and studies it Veil is running through the Leaf Village, scanning the area to make sure he doesn't run into anyone like before he notices a white haired girl looking at a piece of paper, a map he guessed based on the size of it. He stops near her and says "You're the girl from earlier" Riley Timonds: "And you're that fella' who was there, being a fella', fella'" Veil: The name's Veil, Veil Scath, not fella. You look like you don't belong here, need any help? Riley Timonds: Hey, I'm Riley, Riley Timonds. I do not belong here, I actually have no clue how I got here, so I'd like some help, please. Veil: Alright, we'll I'm heading to the Sand Village, *he looks at the map she's holding and points to one of the locations* "It's right there, you can come with me and I can answer any questions you have" Riley Timonds: Sounds like a plan to me, why ya' heading there? Veil: "It's a secret mission, anyway let's go" *He starts heading south-west* "It'll take a few days to get there though" Riley Timonds: alright Axel Eto joined the chat 4 hours ago Riley Timonds follows Veil Veil: So, where are you from Riley? Axel Eto looks around the store and finds a black hoodie and gray jeans "ill takes thhese shopkeep hands the man 20 cents" Axel Eto runs out the store Riley Timonds: Dimension 117, I think Axel Eto heads south weast Veil: That's the same dimension my family was originally from, what planet in the dimension? Axel Eto has a headache "ahhhh my head is killing me" Axel starts to remember something. he remembers one of his techniques a move that will make him move fast. Sonido Riley Timonds: Earth bruh Axel Eto uses Sonido to travel south west fast Veil: Same planet too, you even remind me of someone. *He thinks to himself* Oh I know now, you look exactly like my sister, but your personality is completely different Axel Eto sees something in the distance "looks like a desert shit im wearing a hoodie" Axel Eto sees two people in the distance "looks like prey" Axel thinks to himself but immediately stops "what am i talking about why would i want to kill people" Riley Timonds: Is that so? I'd like to meet her some day Axel Eto: "well might as well scare them" Axel fires a mini darkness cannon at the two people Riley Timonds senses the darkness canon and moves out of the way Veil "I think she's in Dimension 196 right now" he says ignoring the attack that landed near him Riley Timonds: mmmk Axel Eto Instantly appears behind riley Axel Eto: "yo" Veil: Fire Dragon's Twin Inferno Cannon *Veil's arms are engulfed in flames, he then shoots out two fireballs towards the boy* Axel Eto dodges the attack and appears behind Veil Axel Eto: "hi" Riley Timonds flips Axel off Axel Eto: "love you to Riley" Veil: Sup *Veil turns around and goes to slam his hand into the boy's chest* Riley Timonds slaps Axel "No...never..ever" Axel Eto: "ow we got a feisty one over here and im not talking about the girl" Veil: Mark: Nature- Nature's Toxic Bind *A green rune appears on the boy's chest* Activate *Several thorn covered vines appear from the mark and entangle the boy* Those thorns are slowly injecting a paralyzing toxin into your bloodstream Axel Eto: "poison eh" Axel thinks to himself *how do i get rid of this* Axel summons osiris "well since im about to die anyway how about a fight" Axel Eto gets up "that stuff doesn't work on me just like pressure points" Axel Eto Appears behind Veil. Axel summons Osiris "how about some Sliced Veil" Axel attacks veil Riley Timonds rolls her Dice of Weaponry and Casting, she rolls a Riley Timonds -5 and 6, A recurve bow of living appears Veil jumps into the air dodging the attack. "Demon-Create: Kyuuriki" Energy Flows from Veil and creates a demon looking exactly like him with a few differences, the main one being that it has horns, and metal fragments coming from it's back in the shape of four tentacles. Axel Eto appears behind Riley "if i cant cut you ill cut her" Axel attack Riley Riley Timonds jumps back and fires three living arrows at Axel, tracking him Axel Eto starts spinning his scythe in the air to block the arrows Riley Timonds then smacks Axel in the throat with her bow and fires off five more arrows Axel Eto: "how about a truce till we get to the next village?" Riley Timonds slaps Axel "Sure" Veil: Demon-Create: Release *The demon is vaporized back into energy* Riley Timonds disperses her bow and rolls her Die of Morphing, She rolls a 4. Riley transforms into a Kitten with white fur and purple eyes Axel Eto uses Sonido to get the village fast "see ya people" Veil uses Fire Dragon's Cloak: Fox Mode and dashes off to the village, picking up Riley in the process Axel Eto enters the village. "hell yeah wheres the nearest pub" Axel looks for a bar Veil arrived at the village with Riley in his hand in cat form. "Alright we're here" he said tossing Riley into the air "I need to go look for something, I'll meet you later at that inn over there" he said pointing to the relatively large building 50 feet from them. Veil leaves heading towards the center of the village Riley Timonds lands on all four paws *Meew* :3 Axel Eto yells as loud as he can "WHY IS THERE NO BARS!!!!" Veil: Villager: "Shut up you twat" Riley Timonds walks up to Axel Axel Eto summons osiris "what did you say" Axel Eto: "ohh a kitty" Axel picks the cat up Riley Timonds reverts and slaps Axel "Stop,bad..." Axel Eto slaps Riley back Riley Timonds rolls her Die of Casting, she rolls a three. She's shrouded in lightning. Riley Timonds rapidly slaps Axel Axel Eto grasps rileys hand "no, stop that shame on you" Riley Timonds high kicks Axel's wrists "K" Axel Eto appears behind riley and grasps her booty. Axel then runs away Riley Timonds runs after Axel and Discharges a lighting bolt at the back of his head Riley Timonds: Eww... Veil enters the large building in front of him, "Hey anyone here? I have questions about the One-Tailed." he yelled to no one in particular. Suddenly several sand shinobi surround Veil and a figure walks from behind a pillar to the right of Veil, an elderly man approached him. Elderly Man: "So you have questions about the tailed beast eh? Tell me why should I tell you, or why I should even let you live?" Axel Eto gets up "ow that hurt stop shocking me" Axel charges darkness cannon "have fun in hell" Riley Timonds dashes behind Axel and rapidly punches at Axel Axel Eto falls down and passes out... a dark aura starts to appear around Axel Riley Timonds rolls her Die of Morphing, she rolls a 5. She transforms into an eagle, still shrouded in lightning and flies up to the tallest building Axel Eto: Dark Axel wakes up "well here i am again and a new village to destroy" Veil: Well first *Veil slams his hand into the ground and several flame pillars erupt from it engulfing the shinobi in fire* you have no ninja that can stand up to me. Riley Timonds land on the tallest building & reverts to her original form and disperses her lightning Axel Eto breaks through a large wall only to see veil "oh look its the guy that took down my weakling self" Axel Eto turns completly black and only his red eyes show Riley Timonds rolls all her Die of weaponry and Die of Casting, she rolls a 3 and 4. A Hardened Automatic Pistol Appears. Axel Eto: "say is this village needed because i feel like blowing something up" Riley Timonds aims and fire at Axel's shoulder Axel Eto senses the bullet and moves out of the way Veil walks towards the old man, "Now tell me where I can find the One-Tails." Elderly Man: "Why you've already found him" "What do you mea-" suddenly the ground began to shake and something started to rise from the sand below, it looked like a hand made from sand and covered in markings. "The One-Tails!" Veil exclaimed while jumping away from the hand. He ran out of the building as fast as he could. Riley Timonds tracks Axel and keeps firing Axel Eto teleports behind Riley "hi little girl" Dark Axel Punches Riley Riley Timonds ducks at shots at Axel's right ankle Riley Timonds shoots *lel* Axel Eto is hit by the bullet "that tickled" flys up in the air "im going to destroy this village" Dark Axel Charges Darkness cannon Vritra Scath rises from the sand, looking at Veil with confusion, "You had one job Veil." Vritra Scath: One job Riley Timonds flips off the building at fires rapidly at the One-Tails, redirecting her attention Veil: Oh shut it Veil activates his Eternal Vexigan Axel Eto launches Darkness cannon Axel Eto: at center of town Riley Timonds disperses her weapon and rolls her Die of Morphing, she rolls a 6. She tranforms into a white Giant Spider with purple eyes Vritra Scath jumps down before jumping out of the sand with force, his fist covered in chakra energy, punching the Darkness Cannon and redirecting it up into the sky. Axel Eto starts mumbling "IRA" (curse of wrath) Axel Eto teleports behind Riley "im back little girl" Veil places his hands on the ground "Summon: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path," An earthen colored humanoid statue rises from the ground, it's body lookig decayed. "Now Vritra" he yelled Riley Timonds turns around and bites at Axel, attempting to inject him with venom Riley Timonds: Not now dammit! Axel Eto acts as nothing happens but is poisned badly. Dark Axel keeps attacking Riley Axel Eto: with osiris Riley Timonds jumps and aims to land on Axel Axel Eto teleports above Riley "now time to d...." Dark Axel vanishes and turns back to Axel and fall to the ground Vritra Scath jumps to the Tailed Beast, landing on top of the One Tails. He uses the following hand seals, Tiger → Snake → Rat → Ox → Dog → Ram "Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals". The Chakra from the Tailed Beast as well as the tailed beast itself gets absorbed into the statue. Axel Eto passes out Riley Timonds lands and reverts to her original form Axel Eto: from poison Veil releases the Gedo statue "One down, eight to go" Veil says to Vritra with a relieved look on his face. Veil deactivates his Eternal Vexigan Vritra Scath: We're almost there. Now, to find the Two Tails Riley Timonds rolls her Die of Casting, she rolls a 6. Riley uses Living to heal Axel. Axel Eto 's hair turns snow white and eyes glow green Veil: Ugh that boy is going to be a pain, I have a technique that I could use to seal that form of his. What do you think should I use it, although it'll only work with his permission? Riley Timonds: Why does that keep happening? :s Axel Eto wakes up Riley Timonds: Can we seal your stupid dark form thing? Axel Eto: 'Dark Form?" Riley Timonds: Is that a yes? Axel Eto: "Again dark form? what is that" Riley Timonds: When you get really hurt you get shrouded in darkness and your eyes glow red n' shit, you also keep calling me "little girl" Veil: You even tried to destroyed the village Vritra Scath looks to Veil, "Can I eat him?" Axel Eto: "I guess seal that form" Riley Timonds: YEZZ! Riley Timonds: I LOVE SEALS! :3 Veil: No you can't eat him. *He looks towards Axel* "Alright let's get this started" *Veil walks over to Axel and places his hand on the nape of his neck* "Mark: Void-Seal" *A bluish black rune appears on Axel's neck momentarily then disappears* "Okay that should do it, this rune will active when you try to enter curse mode it'll suck up all the magical energy" Axel Eto: "well ok ill leave you guys then oh and i heard your looking for the tailed beasts... you should head to the hidden cloud" Axel Eto heads off towards the hidden cloud Veil: We will, by the way, what's your name kid? Axel Eto stops Axel Eto: "Axel Eto" Axel Continues towards the hidden cloud Veil turns to Riley and Vritra, we should head out too. Riley Timonds: Alright Vritra Scath: Right, on to the Two Tails!!! Veil: So Riley, those techniques you were using, what were they? *Veil begins walking out of the Sand Village* Riley Timonds: My Dice? They're Nen abilities. Riley Timonds follows Veil ponders where he knows that word from. "Nen, nen, nen, nen" he repeats to himself. "Ah, I know, my dad uses Nen. How do you know it?" Riley Timonds: I learned it from my dad, took a while. Veil: "What's your dad's name?" Riley Timonds: Cyberus is what he went by. Veil: Name sounds familiar but I don't know where from. *He turns towards his brother* "Hey do you know that name from anywhere? Vritra Scath: I think father mentioned it to me one time. Riley Timonds: What's your dad's name? Veil: His name is Vex, but he goes by other names aswell. Riley Timonds: I think I've heard my father mention him before Veil: Hey bro didn't dad say that he created the Vexigan with a friend so not just our family has it? Vritra Scath: Maybe, he never really told me much about the Vexigan, that's why you have a higher version Veil: He never told me much either, I figured out how to unlock this stage on my own. Hey Riley, *Veil activated his Base Vexigan* can your dad's eyes do this? *Veil pointed to his Vexigan* Riley Timonds: His could do something like that but they look more complex. Veil activates his Eternal Vexigan "More like this?" Riley Timonds: More or less. Veil: Now the most important question. Are you his biological daughter? Riley Timonds: Durrz. Veil: That means that you...*looks at Vritra and excitedly exclaims* she can use the Vexigan *He turns back to Riley* you can use the Vexigan" Riley Timonds: I can? Vritra Scath: Huh, she should be able to Veil: Yeah it's a dominant genetic ability, if your dad has it there's a good chance you have it, and by good chance I mean 95% Riley Timonds: Well I guess I just don't know how then. Veil: The technique isn't learned, the basic level of it is unlocked naturally, it's uncommon for someone not to unlock it by the age of six, but my other brother Zer doesn't have it either. Riley Timonds: I haven't really tried. Vritra Scath: Wait... I have another sibling?! Veil: Time to try then. *Veil shouds his arms in fire* Fire Dragon's Twin Inferno Blast! *Veil points his arms towards Riley and fireballs shoot out from each* Veil: Yeah Vritra you do, ask mom about him. Riley Timonds dodges the fireballs and rolls the Dice of Weaponry and Casting, she rolls a 6 and 1. Hardened playing cards of fire appear in Riley's hand. Riley Timonds throws the playing cards at Veil Veil dodges to the right of the attack. "Time for my ultimate attack" he yells, "Demon-Create: Zrukel the General" A shroud of dark energy surrounds Veil and flows to the right of him. From the dark energy an eight foot tall bulky demon emerges. The demon has glowing red eyes, horns, a reptilian tail, and is covered in black scales from head to toe. Riley Timonds rolls the Dice of Casting & Moprhing, she rolls a 4 and 3. She transforms into a hardened squirrel. "Really?" Veil: Now Zrukel, attack! *Jet black fire shoots out from the demon's mouth towards the now squirrelfied Riley* Riley Timonds dashes away and attempts to activate her Vexigan Veil: It's not gonna work like that, it has to happen naturally. Riley Timonds: alrighty Veil: Now Zrukel! *The demon disappears in a shroud of shadows and appears behind Riley, it's arm then transforms into a pitch black blade and it tries to stab Riley*( Riley Timonds reverts and rolls her Dice of Wepaonry and Casting, she rolls a 4 and 5. A Blueberrified High powered sniper. she jumps away and fires at the demon. Veil: *The demon opens a hole in it's body where the bullet would've hit* Sorry but this demon's specialty is Curses, specifically Hellfire, Shadows, and Body Manipulation. Riley Timonds: Hmmm... Veil thinks to himself 'Activating her Vexigan is a priority, I may have to use "that"' Vritra Scath sits upside down with his legs crossed in the air, watching the fight Riley Timonds disperses her weapon and re-rolls her Dice of Weaponry and Casting, she rolls a 1 and 2. A Black Steel Katana of wind appears . She charges at Veil's demon x3 faster than normal. Veil: Zrukel retreat *The demon shrouds itself in shadows then reappears next to Veil* Activating your Vexigan is priority, no matter what happens to me *Veil places his left hand on the demon's back* "Secret Demon Art: Demonic Fusion!" *Black energy surrounds Veil and the demon, when it finally dies down only Veil remains, however he looks different than before. Veil's hair turned black, his eyes are gray, and most notably he has black scales covering his arms and black markings on his face appearing like tendrils sprouting from his neck* Let's get the party started *The tone of his voice is noticeably different* Riley Timonds throws her katana at Veil, simutaneously rolling her Dice of Weaponry and Casting again, she rolls a double 3. A lightning charged automatic pistol appears and the katana disappers. She fire rapidly at Veil. Riley Timonds fired :/ Veil extends his left arm forward, black scale covered tendrils appear from his wrist, they start changing shape, into a shield in front of his body. The bullets bounce off of the shield. "Sorry Riley but those aren't powerful enough" Riley Timonds "Right, of course..." she disperses her pistol and rolls her Die of Morphing, she rolls a 6. She transforms into a Giant venomous white spider with purple fangs. She uses Gyo on her fangs Veil charges at the Giant Spider at an incredible speed, he morphs his fingers into claws and goes to sink them into the spider's head. Riley Timonds jumps back & bites at Veil. Veil grabs both of the spider's fangs and tries to flip it over. Riley Timonds shoots venom out of her fangs at Veil and tries to shake free Veil lets go of the fangs, blocking the venom with his arms, he lands on the sand under the spider. Veil then creates a blade attached to his wrist and tries to cut one of the spider's legs Riley Timonds reverts to her original form and rolls her Die of Casting, she rolls a 3. She's shrouded in lightning. She then dashes out of the way and charges up lightning in her hands and launches two bolt of lightning at Veil Veil takes the attack head on, secretly sending spike tendrils into the ground and makes them head towards Riley. Riley Timonds jumps up into the air and fires another pair of lightning bolts at Veil Veil takes the attack head on again, he thinks to himself 'Two more of those and I probably won't be able to fight anymore', the tendrils appear under Riley while she's in the air, they start forming what seems to be a cage around her. Veil then disconnects the tendrils from his body Riley Timonds disperses her magic and rerolls her Die of Casting, she rolls a 4. Riley's entire person hardens and she becomes five times stronger. Riley then punches at the tendrils in an attempt to break the tendril cage Veil: *One of the bars of the cage appears dented but didn't break* "Hellflame Cannon!" *Veil extends his right arm foward, his palm facing Riley, suddenly jet black flames shoot out of his palm towards Riley in a beam attack. Vritra Scath keeps himself from laughing at the name of the attack. Veil looks towards Vritra, "Shut Up, I had a few seconds to give it a name" Riley Timonds pries open the bent bar and squeezes out of the cage. Riley then disperses her magic and rolled her Die of Casting again, she rolled a 1. She's shrouded in fire. Veil creates wings from his body and flies towards Riley, turning his fingertips into claws, he extends his arm out attempting to pierce Riley Riley Timonds launches a large fireball at Veil and dashes behind him. Veil takes the fireball head-on "Sorry, but I'm immune to fire" he stops in his tracks and sends scaled daggers flying out of his back towards Riley Riley Timonds disperses her magic and rolls her Dice of Casting and Morphing, she rolls a 3 and 4. She transforms into a lightningy kitten. *Meew* :3 she shrouds her claws in lightning and dodges the dagger and dashes toward Veil. Veil sends several spiked tendrils from his wrist towards Riley Vritra Scath sighs and sits properly. Riley Timonds dodges the tendrils and reverts to her original form "Geez..." and rolls her Dice of Weaponry and Casting, she rolls a 2 and 4. a hardened Pink Crystal dagger appears, Riley throws the dagger at Veil. Veil blocks the dagger with his forearm Vritra Scath closes his eyes for a few moments Vritra Scath 's eyes open and he jumps in front of Riley, "Mabukai no Mai: Fire Dragon Slayer: Firefly Light!" he creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. "Fiery Doll!!!" After using Firefly Light to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Vritra sends them all flying into the Riley all at once. Riley Timonds ' Vexigan Activates. She finds an opening in the attack and dodges out through there. Veil creates a katana from his body, "Hellfire Demon's Blade of Destruction!" he raises the sword in the air, the blade is immediately covered in hellfire, Veil slices downward creating a giant blade of hellfire attempting to hit Vritra. "That was a warning, stay out of my battles" Riley Timonds passes out Vritra Scath mutters "Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb" Vritra engulfs his body in heat which reaches an extreme temperature. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. Creating armor around him as it blocks the attack and bounces it off of the armor.